Harambe vs The Giant Alligator
Description Harambe faces his rival, which is an alligator for apparent reasons, but this time it's gigantic. Both started out as News about Animals but went famous. One is the savior of children, the other is the giant version of the eater of children. And it's 2016 vs 2017. Battle It was a peaceful day in Orlando Florida. A five year old and his twin sister was walking. They stopped at a Golf Course. The two decided to play golf. They played Mini-golf before and it was fun. The siblings grabbed a golf club and swung it. Needless to say the sport was really boring. Suddenly they heard footsteps. They were loud. The two looked and saw an alligator. At first glance, it was normal sight, they see Alligators everyday due to living in Florida! But the alligator turned out to be gigantic. The gator was a regular visitor at this golf course. The last time he went, he got annoyed due to people taking pictures of him. This was The Giant Alligator. ''' The Alligator ran at the two. They both ran. The two jumped in a golf cart and began to drive. Unfortunately due to being kids, they couldn't drive well. The gator chased the cart, Jurassic Park style. The cart crashed into a tree. The gator grabbed the boy by the leg. The boy screamed as his leg was crushed. The gator proceeded to rip apart and eat the boy. The girl started crying. Meanwhile in Cincinati, there was a grave. Lying in the grave, was a dead gorilla with a bullet in his head. He may be dead but the concept of him was forever alive in memeland. He heard the noise of screaming. It came from a kid. The gorilla growled. He hated kids suffering, he even died saving a kid. This was the infamous meme lord '''Harambe. Harambe ran all the way to Memeland to Orlando Florida(somehow). He saw the giant Gator infront of the kid. He growled, he hated Gators, they always killed Children, like the one at Disney Land. Harambe ran at the gator and punched him in the face, this knocked the Gator away from the girl. The girl ran away. Harambe saw the remains of the girl's twin brother. This made him extremely mad. The alligator killed a kid. The alligator had to die. Here we goooooo! Harambe punched the giant alligator in the nose. This knocked him away. The giant alligator ran at him only to be punched in the face, however the Alligator bit Harambe's hand. Harambe roared and reared back his hand. He slammed his hand on the alligator's skull! The alligator released his grip. Harambe kicked the Alligator in his throat. The alligator chomped down on his leg. Harambe jumped back, and the Alligator ripped a chunk of fur from the Silverback's leg. The Alligator ran at Harambe but Harambe dodged. The dinosaur alligator instead bit a tree breaking it in half. Harambe jumped on the Alligator's head and used it to boost him toward a tree. Harambe used his meme powers which gave him super strength and grabbed the tree and swung it. It hit the Alligator in the face. Harambe uppercutted the Alligator sending him flying. The Alligator hit the floor. Harambe punched the giant alligator in the head slamming into the ground. The Alligator whacked Harambe in the face with his tail. Harambe bit down on the tail and spun the gator around. He threw the gator. The Gator hit a flag and it broke. The flag impaled it. The Gator let out a roar in pain. Harambe ran grabbed a rock and threw it. The rock hit the gator's head. Harambe ran at the gator only for the gator to swing his tail. Harambe jumped over the tail and the tail hit a tree instead. The tree fell over. Harambe jumped on the alligator. The alligator keeps on trying to throw Harambe off but Harambe dug his fingers deep into the alligator's hide, blood came down. The Alligator kept on trying to bite Harambe but he couldn't touch him. Harambe jumped off the Alligator and shoved his finger right in the Alligator's eye. Harambe kicked the alligator knocking it over. Harambe punched the alligator in the jaw. However the Alligator chomped on Harambe's arm. The alligator got on his hind legs. People around thought he was a dinosaur due to his size. The alligator fell back crushing Harambe. The Alligator got up. Harambe was lying on the ground. He was all battered and his bones were broken. But Harambe got up and charged at the Alligator. The alligator charged as well but Harambe climbed on the Alligator's head and used it to boost him in the air. The alligator chomped down on Harambe. The alligator had an idea, it was to drag Harambe into the water, since Apes can't swim according to science. The alligator went toward the swamp. Harambe managed to grab onto the shore. The alligator kept on trying to drag Harambe. Suddenly Harambe kicked the giant alligator in the face. This made the alligator let go as it sank into the water. Harambe had to kill this gator because it killed a kid. Harambe jumped in the water. Deep in the swamp, there were skeletons of people who had to retrieve their balls after they went into the swamp, they never came out because of the gator. There was even a skeleton of another alligator which the gator killed. Harambe punched the alligator in the face. And they wrestled. The Alligator bit down on Harambe and pulled off a chunk of fur. The Alligator shoved Harambe deep onto the water. He left Harambe to drown. As the Alligator was swimming to the shore. He felt two hands grab him. The hands were beefy. Harambe pulled the alligator under the water. They were wrestling each other. Harambe was low on oxygen. He went up and took a deep breath. Harambe kicked the Alligator back, the alligator swam toward him again and Harambe grabbed it and they wrestled toward the end of the pond. Harambe grabbed the gator and used his Gorilla strength and meme-lord powers to push the Gator back. The gator charged at Harambe as Harambe got up but Harambe grabbed his jaws. Harambe pushed the head back and jumped on the gator. Harambe rode the gator. The gator managed to chomp Harambe's hand throw him over his head. Harambe used his arm to wrap around the gator and wrestled him. The two were wrestling. The gator was larger and almost crushed Harambe. However Harambe grabbed the gator's neck and slammed him on his stomache. Harambe jumped and bodyslammed the gator John Cena style. Harambe then pinned the Gator to the ground, he grabbed the gator's jaws. He pried them open. The gator's lower jaw broke as Harambe pried his jaws more open. Finally after prying the gator's jaws open enough, Harambe pushed the gator's upper jaw. A digusting crunch was heard. It echoced, throughout the sky. Even the girl who running heard it. Harambe pushed the gator's head to the ground. He had killed his enemy, King Kong style. Even the dinosaur alligator was no match for the meme lord. Harambe put his foot on the Gator's corpse and beat his chest and roared in victory. This roar was Gorilla-ness for "Don't rustle my Jimmies." DBX! The Gator's corpse finally rolled over and fell into the lake. Harambe walked up to the girl. The girl looked at Harambe and got down on her knees in a praying positions. "Thank you Harambe." Meanwhile the dead alligator which was now washed up on the shore of the pond would eventually be found by poachers who would be playing golf and will be used for Alligator purses and boots and due to it's size, it's skin would make a lot of them. Author's note: I had no idea why I made this fight. Harambe hardly used his meme powers. Category:Hyper Anon Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Joke themed DBX Battles Category:'Primate VS Dinosaur' themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts